The Distant Past
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: Elsa is met with her biggest challenge yet when her parents return out of the blue and an assassination attempt against is put into place. Please read and review. [Elsa, OC], [Anna, Kristoff] pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I really love the movie frozen, so I thought I would do a fanfic based on frozen sooo..enjoy!_

_Three months since the eternal winter-_

Elsa's P.O.V-

I bolted uprights. The nightmare had interrupted my peaceful slumber. My mum and dad, were slowly drifting away after being so close. Just thinking about it made me shudder. I needed to calm down, so I silently slid through my door and walked towards the room I hadn't even dare look since _it _happened. I hadn't even stood near this door in over 3 years, yet after one bad dream I am contemplating going in. I took a deep breath, no one was around, so no one would see. I pushed the door open. I creaked on its, now old hinges. Everything reminded me of them. Everything was how they left it, because no one had step foot in here for three years.

_A/N: Guys if you could review then that would me the world to me. I know where this story is going, but any ideas will be thought about. Elsa is my favourite character in the story so I decided to have her as a main character._

_Liv xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the support I have got. I'm sorry that last chapter was so short I just wanted to see if people would like it. Ok, here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

I turned back. I couldn't do it. I hadn't thought about about going in their room for so long, and I wouldn't do it now…

[Kings P.O.V]

For the last three years I had never flashed a thought about my past. For me it was about the present. Since forgetting about my past three years ago on that boat crash I never really thought about it, reason being I was content. But for some reason I now wondered about my past.

When a man walked into my restaurant, and he walked up to my counter he slightly unnerved me. He was a tall broad shouldered man with short, dark hair. "I can't believe 'Weasletown'!" he exclaimed, "Their spreading lies about the queen of Arendalle!"." Arendalle, rings a bell…"I thought. I cleared my throat, "What would you like sir?" I asked calmly. "Just a whisky please," The gruff man said grimly.

"I mean look at this!" he shouted. I stared at the news paper he was shoving in my face. Memories of the past entered and muddled up my brain, but my mouth spoke only one whispered word, "Elsa."

I snatched the news paper out of the grizzly mans rough hand. And I ran, I ran to the clothes shop where _Amy _worked, I had to explain everything…

_A/N: Ok so thanks again for all of the support and follows and reviews I hoped you liked the chapter, next will be online soon._

_P.S I'm sorry if I spelt Arendalle wrong please correct me if I have._

_Liv xx _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hope you liked last chapter, I made it a little longer and chapters will get longer as time goes on :3 Enjoy!_

[Queen's P.O.V]

I was fitting a young man into a nice suit from my store when _Henry _can bursting in. "_Amy, Amy!" _He shouted, "I know about _our _past. You're Violet, Violet." Violet, Violet… "I-I don't know what to say," I stuttered, I had heard Violet before, it had come to mind. He cleared his throat, I looked into his eyes. "Queen Violet.." he whispered, "Of Arendalle." He showed the newspaper he held in his trembling hand and we said the same thing at the same time, eyes locked on eachothers,"Elsa."

_A/N: Sorry it's shorter than last chapter, that's because I wrote this on my iphone during history class._

_Liv xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry last chapter was so short, to make up for it I'm going to make this one much longer. Enjoy!_

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I woke up to a familiar knock on the door. "Come in," I called, the moment the door opened I said, "Good Morning Anna how are you?" I knew it was her. It had become a morning ritual. She would come in. We'd talk. And then we got on with our day. I tried to ignore the headache that had driven me crazy since I was woken up.

I was sat in my study, writing a letter Jadome our new trade partner. I was meeting with them in 1 week for 2 weeks. I knew Anna didn't want me to go. After all this was the trip Mama and Papa were making when they… I shook the thought out of my mind. I continued to write, putting all focus into that piece of text. When it was done, I sent it out, it should make it in a week. The week flew by. And before I knew it I was bidding farewell to a very emotional Anna.

The sea became rough nearing the end of our voyage and so I became worried. But we reached the docks just in time. We were greeted by the king Teaver of Jadome. We had dinner ad he showed me my room whilst I stayed. He also made a joke about my powers, which I didn't find amusing. There was a small island, close to Jadome that had one small village. I decided to visit there village and meet the people of the town. Whilst there I made the most shocking discovery of my life. Even more shocking than when I found my powers…

As I walked into the clothes shop of the town. I saw a woman that looked familiar from somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The king told me she was called Amy, but she said she was called violet. It was then I recognised her. Mama. I gasped.

[Queen's P.O.V]

Throughout my life, many strange things have happened, but nothing that has happened will have prepared me for this. Elsa walked into my shop! I was frozen to the ground. I acted as normally as possible until I made the mistake of correcting the king when he said 'Amy'. I had heard her gasp. At that turned on my heal and ran to tell William or 'Mathew' about it.

[Elsa's P.O.V]

She ran out of the shop and disappeared into another. Mama. Come back. Please.

"_Ok so my plan is for things to get a bit heated and you know they argue. I home to make chapters this long just maybe as time progresses. I'm looking for a co-writer for the story if your interested please p.m me. Liv xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok guys, here's chapter 5. Once again, Enjoy!_

[Kings P.O.V]

"Mathew we need to go, now," Violet said hurriedly. "Violet, calm down," I said calmly, oblivious to what was happening. "Elsa, she was, in my shop," she said panicky. I paused frozen, there at the door was Elsa. She walked up to me and Violet. "Could I have a word with you two please, alone." She asked.

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I can't believe it! I can't believe them. They were here the whole time and they let us think they were _Dead._ I was so angry. I could have frozen somewhere right there, right then. But I didn't, because I have control. " Of course," father answered. I took them to the side. "You were here the whole time. Do you understand the pain me and Anna have been through? You let believe I'm a monster that needs to be controlled, and kept a secret, then leave, when you were still alive." They looked appauled, but stated a fact_, _it was the end of my stay in Jadome so I could leave them. "I don't want you anywhere near Arendalle," I spat, "Do you have any idea what it would do to Anna? She's been through a lot. And I'm not going to let anyone damage her poor soul again. So stay away. I don't want to see you anywhere near Arendalle. Understood? With that I turned on my heal and went to talk to King Teaver. "I shall be taking my leave now, your majesty, thank you for your kindness and understanding." Then I left leaving everyone else in that resteraunt utterly confused and bewildered.

_A/N: Tell me what you guys think, should they make friends? And also next chapter will be exiting, I can't wait to write it!_

_Liv xx _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of chapters this weekend, I was on my holidays! Anyways…Enjoy!_

[Queen's P.O.V]

"Come on," I screamed, "We have to chase after her, we have to make understand!" Silent tears slipped down my cheeks. "I can't have my own daughter hate us, I just can't! I was struggling to get the words out. I was still in shock. "Violet, Violet calm down." He soothed, "We'll go to Arendalle, in our own time. "But she sai.." I argued, he silenced me. "We're her parents, she has to listen to us. I ran. Bursting through the door, I caught sight of my daughter climbing into a boat. "Elsa, Elsa!" I screamed, there was no turning back now. "Please," I begged, Please, let us explain."

[Elsa's P.O.V]

She looked utterly distressed, I can at least let them share their side of the story. Although, I don't see any reason they would abandon their own kids. "Fine," I said bluntly, "Tell me _Your _side of the story. We sat down, and they told me everything. From start to finish. I was speechless. They have been through so much. Their earliest memory was waking in a hospital bed. "Come back." I said regretting it as soon as I had said it. "What?" they spoke together, obviously confused. "Come back." Why do I let my tongue slip away like that? We climbed back into the boat, I was have to explain a lot to Anna. But then again so will they, the nerves were already eating up my system, and we're nowhere near Arendalle yet…

_A/N: Ok, so I'm running out of ideas for this story… so any ideas are greatly appreciated._

_Liv xx _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi sorry about the lack of chapters, this one is longer to make up for it :3_

[Elsa's P.O.V]

We were there. Arendelle was just coming into view. So many thoughts were going through my head. Will they be the rulers of Arendelle again? What will Anna think? I hope she's ok with is. I know that as soon as we dock, everyone will know who they are, no-matter how much they've changed.

As we came closer, the castle towers seem to loom over us. A lump began forming in my throat, tears stung my eyes threatening to spill out. _Conceal, don't feel._ Frost began forming underneath my feet, but I made sure it disappeared as quickly as it came. I turned around to see my parents staring intently at me. Had they saw? I can't have setbacks like that, or my room will become my world once more. The docks were in full view now, but all I was looking at was my little sister, standing with her fiancé. Oh Anna, why do you make this so hard for me? Please, I did this for Arendelle don't be mad, please. Tears clouded my eyes. I couldn't let her be upset, _again. _It was my job to protect her. But there was nothing I could do now.

[Anna's P.O.V]

Finally, Elsa's home! I've been running around all day in excitement, I'm so happy she's safe I mean last time anyone went on that trip… I shook the thought. No. don't think like that Anna, That's not going to bring them back is it. As the boat came closer, excitement erupted in me. I could see Elsa, I've not seen her in 2 whole weeks, but who are those people with her? I've never seen them before. Oh well, all I can possibly think about is Elsa1 She's finally home, I made sure that the finest choclates in the land were made for her arrival.

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I told _them _to stay hidden, until the crowds parted and they could get to the castle without being seen.

We docked. Oh no. What am I going to say? I should've come up with a plan on the boat, too late now, so much for that.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed, "You're home!"

This was going to be a long day…

_A/N: Ok a_ _little longer than usual, I've been to hell and back today, and I need to get a chapter out. Please review._

_Liv xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I have no excuses for the lack of chapters, apart from writers block. So I decided to give you guys a chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad. Enjoy!_

[Queen's P.O.V]

What? What now? We have to stay on this boat until the crowds part! That could be hours. So, despite William's protests, I got up on deck and found somewhere I could peek on what's happening. What I could see astounded me. I had to rub my eyes several times to believe it. It was a Talking, walking, _living_ snowman. Did Elsa make it? I was utterly confused so I moved a bit closer so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I was on dry land. Something I had been looking forward to and dreading at the same time. "Elsa" Anna began, "Are you ok? You look pale, I mean not that your already pale, but you look really pale!" Anna, your just making this harder. I sighed. The I saw the jolly town snowman skipping towards us with a flower in his hand. "Look Elsa," He begged, "I found a tulip!" "Oh, Olaf," I stifled a laugh, "That's a Red Rose!" Anna giggled behind me, causing me to turn around. I could tell she needed to talk to me. "I need to talk to you," We said in unison. We laughed nervously. Together, again.

We reached the castle. "Shall we take this to my study?" I asked. "Yes," Anna muttered. She must be worried. I'm not going to help that, am I? We walked to the study and entered. I bet I'm just as scared, if not more. We walked in and closed the heavy oak door behind us. "Well," She began, "Me and, while you were. I want your blessing for Kristoff and I to get married!" I was completely taken aback. "I- I, wait what?!" "Please Elsa," She begged," You know Kristoff, You know he wouldn't hurt me!" I pondered he thought, yes, I know Kristoff, yes, I know he wouldn't hurt her. There was only one decision I could possibly chose. "Yes," I said quickly. "Yes? Yes!" She squealed in excitement. "Anna, Anna!" I shouted over her screams of excitement. She straightened up and cleared her throat. She looked at me expectantly. "Well, I umm I found something when I was away…" She looked at me. Expecting something. "Mother and Father were there in fact their on the boat right now"…..

_A/N: Please review it makes my day._

_Liv xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello, I'm in a very good mood. So… I may update twice, just for funsies! As usual, Enjoy!_

"Wait what?!" she exclaimed. "And you didn't think to, I don't know send a messenger to tell me?" She was angry. I hated it when she was angry. Everything was so… surreal. She continued rambling on about something, but I just couldn't focus. Her voice was muffled, my vision was hazy. "W-Why is the r-room s-spinning?" I stuttered. It was all too much. I gave in and let the darkness take over. I heard one thing before everything went black, I heard my little sister screaming for help.

[Anna's P.O.V]

"Elsa, Elsa!" I screamed. "Please, please." My sister lay on the ground surrounded by nurses and doctors. Kristoff was keeping me from being by her side, doctors' orders. I wanted to be with her so bad, but I can't. I wriggled out of Kristoff's grip. I ran out the door and to the docks. Hiding in one of the abandoned boats so I wouldn't get followed. Eventually, I found the boat Elsa had sailed on and climbed aboard. "Hello?" I called into the cabins. "It's me, Anna" I looked around. There was no sign of human life, when suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness of the cabins. "Anna!" they gasped. "Mama!" I squealed in excitement. Immediately replaced by sadness. Elsa. "What are yo…" I cut her off. "Elsa told me," at the sound of her name I began sobbing. She could be really ill and I left her to see the people that had kept her away from me _and _not been around for over 3 years. She tried to sooth me, but with no success. It was then, my father, or _Papa _emerged. His hair was messy after sleeping, probably. At the sight of him I stopped my whimpers and wails. He had always be a strict man, and I didn't want to be in his bad books on the first day!

"Anna," he began, "What is so important that you had to wake me up," he laughed a little. "Come here," he spoke in a sweet, calming tone. "Elsa," I wailed, "She- she collapsed and there was lot's of doctors and nurses, she could be really ill. And _I _left her." "Now, now," he soothed although I could see that he was worried himself, I watched as he flash a worried glance over to Mama. "Let's go and see her shall we?" We all agreed and set off for the short walk to the castle. Although we came across a hard task, keeping Mama and Papa hidden from the townspeople, however different they looked, we couldn't risk anything.

[Elsa's P.O.V]

My eyes slowly flickered open. I remembered what had happened and sighed. Poor Anna. I had told many things to Anna. But there's just _one _thing. And I know that if I told her, she'd trust me even more. But I can't. I promised. I let another sigh escape my lips. This awoke the sleeping figure next to me. "Welcome back," he smiled. "K-Kristoff?" I yawned, confused. "Where's Anna?" I asked. As if on cue Anna burst through my bedroom door. "Elsa! Your awake,"….

[Anna's P.O.V]

I was so relieved. She's okay! "Anna?" Kristoff interrupted my _happy _thoughts. "Yes?" "Doctor wants to see you, in the great hall," he nodded towards to the door. "Oh, ok, back in a minute Elsa." And I fled the room, bumping into my parents as I went. "Oh, she's fine, why don't you go to your old bedroom?" They looked very relieved.

I arrived in the great hall, and as Kristoff said the doctor was waiting. "Ah, princess," he walked over, "Sit down," he gestured to the chair. This must be serious. "Your sister," he began taking my hands in his, "The queen, is-is having a baby…."

_A/N: Bit of a cliff-hanger, how will Anna react? How will Elsa react? Once again I'm on the lookout for a co-writer. If you're interested please PM me. Please review xD (I've lost count of how many times I say that)_

_Liv xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I have been super busy, so I couldn't update or write. (P.S. The first part of the chapter, before the XXXXXXX was written by MildeAmasoj_

__She's having a baby! I'm going to be the aunt of a beautiful nephew or niece, and they'll love me and Kristoff as much as they'll love their beautiful mummy Elsa and their daddy–

Wait. Their father... Who's the father?

Oh no. Oh no no no. This is bad. This is very bad. The queen isn't married and is pregnant – the royal advisors will be so angry! Oh, gosh, I can't believe it! Elsa is– my sister is–

Ok, calm down, Anna. Breathe in, breathe out. First things first, we have to tell Elsa.

"Kristoff?" I whisper, gesturing for him to come closer. He takes my hand almost instinctively and squeezes it. I can see the clear traces of shock in his eyes – he certainly wouldn't have expected Elsa, flawless, perfect, careful Elsa, to be with child before marrying.

I shake my head quickly. I have to focus on the matter at hand, and I can let my mind travel later. "Kris, I need to ask you a favour..."

(Kristoff's P.O.V.)

I can't believe Anna is making me do this! I mean, she's Elsa's sister, she should be the one to tell her but nooo, let's send Kristoff.

Well, she does have to inform her parents about it, and I really wouldn't like to face a man and tell him that his daughter is pregnant. Actually, I shouldn't complain, since I would choose having to talk to Elsa instead of her parents without a moment's thought.

Grumblings aside, I really am worried about the queen. How will she react? Will she be happy? Will she be scared, or shocked like Anna and I were?

I'm pulled out of my musings when I reach the white door of Elsa's chambers. Man up, Kristoff, you can do this.

I knocked twice, and waited for a servant to open the door.

XXXXXXX

_From here is my part of the chapter._

The door opened and I entered anxiously, I can't do this… Come on Kristoff man up. I watched as Elsa used her hand to gesture for everyone to leave the room. I have no I idea how she's going to take it, I can only hope for the best…

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed both mine and MildeAmasoj's work, it's a pleasure to be able to work with him, he is a very good writer, _

_Liv xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Any of you guys notice how little I did last chapter? I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately with the tests that are coming up and my aunts wedding. 3 Enjoy guys!_

[Elsa's P.O.V]

Kristoff walked into the door, and I noticed that he looked really tense, I wonder why. "Umm," he started, scratching his head. "Yes," I urged, come on Kristoff! "Well, you kinda might be a little bit umm pregnant," he tensed. A snowstorm swirled around the room, I lost Kristoff in the white flakes. "What?! I can't be, that's, that's NO!" Ice split through me and hit Kristoff. Did I hit him in the heart? I need to go, "Anna!" I screamed before I jumped out of the window and fled towards the mountains.

[Anna's P.O.V]

I ran up the stairs of the castle, man this takes a while. When I got to Elsa's room, doctors and nurses and maids. Oh god. I had forgotten that I need to tell my parents. Anna! Stop it! I stormed into the room and I saw Kristoff lay on the floor. "Kristoff!"

_A/N: Sorry about this short chapter, I promise a longer one next because I have a day off school. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, I have other things to do, but, please do continue to read and review any type of feedback is greatly appreciated. :D_

_Liv xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Ok, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I apologise, I've just been caught up in some 'family issues' Enjoy the chapter!_

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I just ran. Not thinking where I was going, not thinking about what I left behind. I can't go back to the Ice Palace on the north mountain… I need somewhere secluded and safe to be alone with my thoughts. A thought hit me, making me stop dead in my tracks. The Father. The… No, No. He's not going to be back for 8 months. How far along am I? What am I going to do? I collapsed to the floor shaking and crying. Snow began to swirl around me and a blizzard began to form, revealing my position. But at that moment, I didn't care. I thought about my parents and what was happening at the castle. "I'm so sorry Anna," I cried.

_A/N: I don't have anything to say, apart from that I'm going to do Elsa's P.O.V a lot more. And also Anna's too. Next chapter will be written in Anna's P.O.V. Please review, follow, favourite. All are much appreciated._

_Liv xx_


	13. Chapter 13

[Anna's P.O.V]

The doctors and nurses busied themselves with Kristoff and I stood at the doorway with my parents crying. "Oh Anna, why are you so upset?" my father asked. "Yes, he's just an ice master." Mama chimed in. "But he's not just that, he's so much more than that. You don't understand!" I cried. "Well then make us understand," papa reasoned. "He's the man I fell in love with, and he's the man I'm going to marry. You may not approve of it, but I don't care! I love him. I love _Elsa,_" and with that I collapsed into the floor crying, Mama and Papa tried to help me up, but I pushed their hands away.

"Please Anna," Mama begged. "No! I want Elsa back, and I want everything to be ok," I screamed leaving them speechless. "Anna," a rough voice behind me said. "Kristoff?" I sniffled. He beckoned me closer. "Elsa was terrified, it wasn't her fault. I'm worried she's going to do something stupid, you have to get the guards to search for her."

"Oh Kristoff," I sighed, "That was one of the first things I did, she's not on the North Mountain as we'd hoped. I don't know where she is."

I could see my parents were about to interfere. "Mama, Papa. What would you do if you were in her position?"

"I would go to the East Mountain, the mountain that's as near to Arendelle as the North Mountain." They tried.

"Guards!"

[?'s P.O.V]

The sea is getting rough, and I'm wishing I never came out here. I'm here for a reason, to get a beautiful ring for my Queen. My Queen, I'll be back soon, I vowed, clutching the locket she gave me to my heart. It was carved in the shape of a snowflake, made with the finest ice. "Elsa, I'll be back, and in one piece. I love you," I whispered.

[Elsa's P.O.V]

I let all my tears out, for I know that it won't be long until I'm found. I hope that Mattie's ok. I don't want him presumed dead, to come back and scare the living daylights out of me after losing his memory for 3 years. Although, the chances of that happening twice is minimal I would say, managing to stifle a laugh. "Queen Elsa?" Queen Elsa!" they called. I sighed. Time to face it. Control it Elsa, step up your game. You can do this! 


End file.
